happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sucker for Love/Trivia
Trivia *The episode split in to two parts and the whole seven minute episode have several differences. **When part one ends, a heart shaped iris closes on Nutty. **Part one and two have different morals while the seven minute episode shares the same moral as part 1. **In part two, Lumpy is a featuring character while in the seven minute episode he's only an appearing character. *This is the first episode to have a pink opening, as it is a Valentine's Day episode. *The moral of the first part is the same as in Concrete Solution. *This is the first internet episode that Nutty stars in since Icy You. *This is the second time a character has tried to stop Nutty from eating a treat he is after, the first time is with Flaky in Party Animal. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *This episodes is one of the four season 3 episodes to have a quick shot moment in it. The other three are We're Scrooged!, Read 'em and Weep, and Just Desert. *This is one of the few seven-minute episodes with only one main character death (the others being A Change of Heart and Tongue in Cheek). Coincidentally, Lumpy and The Mole appear in all three episodes. *Despite being a Valentine's Day episode, this episode had no females (unless you count the chocolate box, which was female in Nutty's imagination). *Because this episode is Valentine-themed, all the trees that appeared in this episode are heart-shaped. *This is the only episode released in 2008 where Lumpy is not credited with a starring role. *This and From A to Zoo are the only Internet episodes lasting as long as a TV episode. *The door to the candy shop is VERY securely locked. It is entirely possible that the owner(s) know about Nutty's gluttonous reputation regarding candy, and the added locks are meant to keep him far away from their merchandise. *Though Lumpy could have eaten Nutty's wife or the children chocolate boxes, the latter is more plausible, seeing as they aren't seen for the rest of Nutty's fantasy. However, it should be noted that Nutty's wife was beat up and shown with all of "her" candy in "her" death, implying Lumpy only hit her, which makes it very odd that Lumpy would kill the small ones and keep alive the bigger one. However, in the photos Nutty saw when he swore revenge show Lumpy's hands with the biggest chocolate box, implying he did something with the wife and not the children. The most logical answer to this (disregarding the fact that the scene takes place in Nutty's imagination) is that Lumpy had an "affair" with Nutty's wife, Nutty got mad and beat his wife and/or killed Lumpy, which got him arrested. At Nutty's meeting with his wife, he likely felt sorrow and remorse for his actions, and by the time Nutty was freed, the children could have grown up and went away or could be at home and left before Nutty and his wife got old. *Nutty grabbing the coin knob on the gumball machine in one of his fantasies may be the equivalent of a man grabbing a woman's breast. *This is the first internet episode to say who stars and who features in the episode rather than just the starring roles. *This is one of the few times where the starring character dies but the featuring characters survive. *The Cursed Idol appears in the background on Nutty's counter. *'Strange, but true': It can be said that in the end of the episode, Nutty got payback for his actions throughout the episode: He wouldn't have been crushed by the candy sign if he hadn't attempted to steal from the store, he wouldn't have tripped in the middle of the road if he hadn't destroyed the gumball machine, and the ambulance wouldn't be there at that exact moment if Nutty wasn't responsible for Cub's injuries. *There are no female characters in this episode (unless one considers the chocolate box and gumball machine to be females). *Pop doesn't have his pipe in the entire episode. *Near the end, when The Mole digs his hand down on the ambulance floor for Cub's lollipop, Pop seems shocked that The Mole isn't "looking" at the road, implying that Pop may be unaware of The Mole's disability. *When Nutty presses his tongue against the store window, a heart shape appears on his tongue. *If one looks closely, when Nutty sees the lollipop, his pupils enlarge, which is what happens to someone when they find another person attractive. *To date, this is the only time where an ambulance is used not for an injury. Cultural References *A "sucker for love" is a person who is desperate for a date. *The moral means to accept life's misfortunes as well as its joys. Superlatives *Nutty's injury of getting his mouth cut from glass is similar to one of Sniffles' injuries in Tongue in Cheek. *Nutty's injury before death is similar to Lumpy's injury before death in Milkin' It and Lifty and Shifty's deaths in Wheelin' and Dealin'. *Cub's injury is similar to Giggles' injury in Eyes Cold Lemonade. Production Notes *Micheal Lipman's voice is sampled for almost every single sound Nutty makes in this episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia